In offshore drilling and production operations, equipment are often subjected to harsh conditions thousands of feet under the sea surface with working temperatures of −50° F. to 350° F. with pressures of up to 15,000 psi. Subsea control and monitoring equipment commonly are used in connection with operations concerning the flow of fluid, typically oil or gas, out of a well. Flow lines are connected between subsea wells and production facilities, such as a floating platform or a storage ship or barge. Subsea equipment include sensors and monitoring devices (such as pressure, temperature, corrosion, erosion, sand detection, flow rate, flow composition, valve and choke position feedback), and additional connection points for devices such as down hole pressure and temperature transducers. A typical control system monitors, measures, and responds based on sensor inputs and outputs control signals to control subsea devices. For example, a control system attached to a subsea tree controls down-hole safety valves. Functional and operational requirements of subsea equipment have become increasingly complex along with the sensing and monitoring equipment and control systems used to insure proper operation.
To connect the numerous and various sensing, monitoring and control equipment necessary to operate subsea equipment, harsh-environment connectors are used with electrical cables, optical fiber cables, or hybrid electro-optical cables. Initial demand for subsea connector development was in connection with military applications. Over time demand for such connectors has grown in connection with offshore oil industry applications.
Early underwater connectors were electrical “dry-mate” devices, intended to be mated prior to immersion in the sea and were of two principal types: rubber-molded “interference fit” type and rigid-shell connectors. The rubber molded “interference-fit” connectors depended on receptacles with elastic bores that stretched and sealed over mating plugs. The rigid-shell connectors had mating parts sealed together via O-rings or other annular seals.
Ocean Design, Inc. has been an industry leader in the development of subsea connectors and applications. Dr. James Cairns' article Hybrid Wet-Mate Connectors: ‘Writing the Next Chapter’, Sea Technology, published July 1997, provides a thorough discussion of the history of underwater connectors through to 1997, and is a source for this background summary. In the early 1960s, electrical connectors intended for mating and de-mating underwater came into use. These so called “wet-mate” connectors were adaptations of the interference-fit dry-mate versions, and were designed so that when mated, the water contained in the receptacle bores would be substantially expelled prior to sealing. Also during this time, the first oil-filled and pressure-balanced electrical connector designs were introduced. These isolated the receptacle contacts within sealed oil-chambers which, during engagement, were penetrated by elongated pins with insulated shafts. Connection was, therefore, accomplished in the benign oil, not in harsh seawater. Unlike previous connector types which could not be disengaged at even modest depths, pressure balancing type connectors could be actuated anywhere in the sea. These wet-mate oil-filled connectors eventually became the high-reliability standard for the offshore oil industry. One critical design element of oil-filled connectors is providing seals that allow the oil chambers to be penetrated repeatedly without losing the oil or allowing seawater intrusion. One design widely used for electrical applications accomplishes this through the use of dielectric pistons, one of which resides in each receptacle socket. Each piston has a spring which biases it outward to automatically fill the socket's end-seal when the plug pin is withdrawn. During mating the pins push these pistons back through the oil-chamber ports (which they have kept sealed) and onward deep inside the sockets.
Early subsea wet-mate optical connectors passed only one optical circuit and used expanded-beam lenses or fiber-to-fiber physical contact junctions. To protect the optical interfaces, both the plug and receptacle contacts were housed in oil-filled chambers which were pressure balanced to the environment. Problems with this design included that sealing and cleanliness were not adequate to provide desired reliability. The spring/piston concept used for sealing electrical connectors is not effective for optical connectors as pistons get in the way of the light path. A second type of subsea-mateable optical connector consisted basically of dry-mate connectors which had a bit of optical index-matching gel placed in the contact interfaces. The excess gel was expelled upon mating. There was no attempt to exclude sand or silt from the interfaces, and the resulting performance was left to chance. Hybrid wet-mate devices were an attempt to combine oil-filled and pressure-balanced plug and receptacle housings with means for sealing and maintaining cleanliness of the optical interfaces. Within both, plug and receptacle, oil chambers, groups of contact junctions are aligned behind cylindrical rubber face-seals. When mated, opposed plug and receptacle seals first press against each other like the wringers of an old-fashioned washing machine, forcing the water out from between them. As the mating sequence continues the opposed plug and receptacle seals, like the wringers, roll in unison and transport any debris trapped between them off to the side. The action simultaneously causes clean, sealed, oil-filled passages to open between opposed plug and receptacle contact junctions. Continuing the mating process, plug pins advance through the sealed passages to contact sockets within the receptacle. De-mating is the reverse sequence. In the case of electrical circuits each mated pin/socket junction is contained in an individual, secondary, sealed oil chamber within the common oil volume. The contacts are unexposed to environmental conditions before, during and after mating.
There are many types of connectors for making electrical and fiber-optic cable connections in hostile or harsh environments, such as undersea or submersible connectors which can be repeatedly mated and de-mated underwater at great ocean depths. Current underwater connectors typically comprise releasably mateable plug and receptacle units, each containing one or more electrical or optical contacts or junctions for engagement with the junctions in the other unit when the two units are mated together. Each of the plug and receptacle units or connector parts is attached to cables or other devices intended to be joined by the connectors to form completed circuits. To completely isolate the contacts to be joined from the ambient environment, one or both halves of these connectors house the contacts in oil-filled, pressure-balanced chambers—this is referred to as a pressure balanced set-up. Such devices are often referred to as “wet-mate” devices and often are at such great depths that temperature and other environmental factors present extreme conditions for materials used in such devices. The contacts on one side (plug) are in the form of pins or probes, while the contacts or junctions on the other side (receptacle) are in the form of sockets for receiving the probes.
Typically, the socket contacts are contained in a sealed chamber containing a dielectric fluid or other mobile substance, and the probes enter the chamber via one or more sealed openings. Such wet-mate devices have previously been pressure compensated. One major problem in designing such pressure compensated or pressure balanced units is the performance and longevity of seals required to exclude seawater and/or contaminates from the contact chamber after repeated mating and de-mating.
Both the plug and receptacle halves of most fiber-optical connectors which are mateable in a harsh environment have oil-filled chambers. The chambers are typically brought face-to-face during an early step of the mating sequence. In a subsequent mating step, one or more connective passages, sealed from the outside environment, are created between the chambers of the mating connector halves. The passages join the two oil-filled chambers, creating a single, connected oil volume. Actual connection of the contact junctions then takes place within the common oil chamber. Examples of prior pressure compensated wet-mate devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,900; 4,682,848; 5,838,857; 6,315,461; 6,736,545; and 7,695,301.
In some known underwater electrical connectors, such as that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,359 and 5,194,012 of Cairns, tubular socket contacts are provided in the receptacle unit, and spring-biased pistons are urged into sealing engagement with the open ends of the socket assemblies. As the plug and receptacle units are mated, pins on the plug portion urge the pistons back past the contact bands in the sockets, so that electrical contact is made. However, this type of arrangement cannot be used in a straightforward way for an optical connector since the optical contacts must be able to engage axially for practical purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,242 of Cairns describes an underwater electro-optical connector in which the male and female connector units are both oil filled and pressure balanced. This device utilizes a penetrable seal element having an opening which pinches closed when the units are separated and seals against the entering probe when mated. Other known fiber-optic connectors have similar seals which are not suitable for use under some conditions and may tend to lose effectiveness after repeated mating and de-mating.
Other known seal mechanisms involve some type of rotating seal element along with an actuator for rotating the seal element between a closed, sealed position when the units are unmated, and an open position when the units are mated, allowing the contact probes to pass through the seal elements into the contact chambers. Such connectors are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,727 and 5,738,535 of Cairns. These overcome some of the reliability problems of penetrable seals, for example, but can be too complex for miniaturized connectors.
Most existing wet-mate connectors of the pressure compensation-type depend on elastomers, which have several known disadvantages and which only grow as required temperature and pressure performance in the operating environments increase. Above 350° F. in particular, but at lower temperatures as well, elastomers in seawater degrade rapidly, and can fail due to numerous causes, including: rupture; rapid gas decompression (RGD) embolisms; leakage; melting; and gas permeation. Materials science has advanced to create new materials capable of functioning and lasting in harsher environments, but the industry is moving towards temperature regimes at or in excess of 400° F., where even the newest materials will be stressed to or beyond their limits.
Other pressure compensation systems typically rely on metal bellows, which have different weaknesses. At the scale of ever-smaller optical feedthrough systems, where diameters of compensation systems are typically less than an inch, the metal of the bellows are extraordinarily thin, and the welded joints may be subject to fatigue, opening up failure pathways similar to those of elastomers. One primary concern with deployable embodiments of wet-mate devices regarding pressure compensation is the use of elastomeric hoses. Operators experience signal loss on gas and gas-lift wells during start up and shutdown. At these events the gas functions in the well are dynamic and not at equilibrium. In addition, pressure compensated systems in gaseous environments have experienced complete loss of pressure compensation and infiltration of seawater into spaces that should be dielectrically insulated by oil.
Thus, common underwater connectors comprise releasably, mateable plug and receptacle units, each containing one or more electrical or optical contacts or junctions for engagement with the junctions in the other unit when the two units are mated together. The contacts on one side are in the form of pins or probes, while the contacts or junctions on the other side are in the form of sockets for receiving the probes. Typically, the socket contacts are contained in a sealed chamber containing a dielectric fluid or other mobile substance, and the probes enter the chamber via one or more sealed openings. One major problem in designing such units is the provision of seals which will adequately exclude or evacuate seawater and/or contaminants from the contact chamber after repeated mating and de-mating operations.
There are many types of housings and frames for mounting or securing modular connectorized distribution units (MCDUs) in a fluid environment. These housings secure the MCDUs which are subsea distribution units which may provide oil-filled, pressure-balanced, connectorized junctions for flexible underwater mating for a variety of wet mate connectors. An MCDU functions as the hub of an expandable subsea network. The MCDUs may be used to join multiple circuits of optical, electrical, or hybrid connection type configurations. The MCDU is designed to interface with a variety of subsea structures.
MCDUs are typically installed on a housing or landing frame on the surface prior to being secured in a sub-sea environment. MCDU landing frames are typically installed on concrete slabs or attached to larger sub-sea structures. These MCDUs and MCDU landing frames may have originally been designed and intended to withstand 20-25 years in a corrosive, turbid environment. However, in normal applications, MCDUs may need to be removed for refurbishment or repair after only 5-8 years as a result of factors including galvanic corrosion.
Furthermore, MCDUs and other sub-sea devices may need to be moved from their original location or removed entirely due to factors other than equipment failure. For example, a planned oil well may not be economically feasible due to the oil reserve not being as large as originally surveyed. Also, in the field of sub-sea mining, equipment may need to be moved or replaced more frequently as a seam of minerals or ore is surveyed and mined. Sub-sea mining equipment also may require more power than sub-sea oil drilling equipment and may therefore put additional strain on equipment such as MCDUs, requiring more frequent refurbishment or repair.
Typically, when an MCDU needs to be replaced or removed, removal is difficult because of the buildup of silt and other particulates and because of galvanic corrosion. These and other factors may make it hard if not impossible to remove an MCDU from its landing frame, resulting in the inability to remove, reuse, or refurbish either the frame or the MCDU. Refurbishing an MCDU is economically desirable over replacing and MCDU due to the very high equipment cost per MCDU. Removing and refurbishing an MCDU also eliminates the need to install a new landing frame or remove existing landing frames that may not be able to be separated from an MCDU using existing securing methods.
Additionally, when connecting various wet-mate type connectors to or from an MCDU, problems exist in securing connectors, cables, remote operate vehicles (ROVs), and other materials. Currently there exists no method for securing immersed, un-restrained objects in seawater or freshwater with vertical stability and a positive meta-centric height to a fixed structure, neutralizing the buoyancy force effect.
What is needed is a system for the maintaining of a secured, consistent, stably removable MCDU housing position into a landing base frame to facilitate a reliable mating/de-mating alignment capability with connector harnesses by manual (i.e. diver) mating or by a remote-operated vehicle (ROV) mating methods.